


A Shortcut to Happiness

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony teaches Steve to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/gifts).



> There are shortcuts to happiness, and dancing is one of them. -Vicki Baum

As days go, it was a pretty average one. Tony was working on improved body armor in his workshop, going over different chemical compounds in computer simulations to determine the best formula for treating clothes. His goal was to come up with something that reduced the weight of everyone’s uniforms while still offering the same amount of protection. Tony was throwing all his concentration at the problem, only vaguely aware that Steve had put aside his sketchbook in favor of playing with Dum-e and U.

Suddenly, Steve asked, “What are they doing?”

Blinking, Tony looked up from his work. Dum-e was clutching Steve’s sleeve and wriggling side to side while Steve stood there. U was spinning in circles next to them, bobbing his claw up and down to some imaginary beat.  Tony’s brain took a second to process this, still wrapped up in science as it was.

“They’re dancing,” Tony said while waving his wrench dismissively. “I don’t know what you did to make them think now’s the time for that, but you are better off just giving in and taking a few turns around the room with Dum-e. U can’t be trusted with a partner.”

 In response to U’s indignant beeping Tony shouted, “You know what you did!”

“I’ve never—” Steve spluttered. “Uh, that is, I don’t know how to dance.”

“You’re kidding me! There is no way you’ve gone on until now without learning.” Tony took in Steve miserable expression, like not knowing how to dance was the worst thing in the world. “Come on, I’ll show you a couple dances.”

“No thanks. I’ve got two left feet.”

“That’s just ridiculous. I’ve seen you on the battlefield, old man. You’re nothing but grace and balance, and I know how quickly that brain of yours absorbs information. You’ll pick it up easily.”

“Where did you even learn how to dance?”

“Dad made me take years of dance lessons for all those high society parties. I had to look good for the investors.” Tony said in a deceptively easy tone. “The thing was I didn’t need that long to learn all the ballroom dances, so my teacher showed me everything she knew from salsa to swing.”

Steve’s face ran through several conflicting emotions. “Tony, I really don’t think…”

“Nonsense, I’ll start you off with something easy, everyone loves a waltz.” Tony brought his arms up around an imaginary dance partner. “Now the waltz is a three step dance, and you move your feet in a little box, like this.”

Steve watched Tony’s elegant demonstration. “I think I understand, but you don’t have to do this.”

“Friday, play something for us, I’m thinking Tchaikovsky.”

[[You got it, Boss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zKz38hNGmU)]

“Atta girl,” Tony said with laughter in his voice before stepping forward and taking Steve’s hands. “You hold here,” he said, moving them to the correct position “and here.”

“I’m going to step on your feet,” Steve mumbled. “Wouldn’t it be better if you lead?”

“Don’t worry about, I’m good enough that I can do everything backwards and in high heels.”

“But you’re not wearing –“

“It doesn’t matter, I can lead from the follow position, and you just mirror my movements for now.”

“Okay, I’m in your hands,” Steve said with a grin.

“I think you’ll find I’m in yours; that is what being the follow is about.”

The music helped sooth the tension in the air, but the little frown on Steve’s lips and the ridged shoulder underneath Tony’s hand showed that Steve is still nervous. They haven’t even started in on any of the turns yet.

“You act like one misstep is going to set off a landmine. Relax; I don’t have anything in here that is going to explode today.”

“Today?”

“Well, I always have something that explodes in here, but it’s all stored away and isn’t going to blow up without my say so.”

“I seem to recall a few lab accidents that say otherwise.”

“I knew what I was doing. Bruce will back me up on this. --If we can find him.” Before the mood could turn melancholy with Tony missing his friend and Steve pitying him, Tony switched tracks. “I think you’ve got the box step down, now we can add turns.”

Steve followed Tony through a couple of turns before getting the hang of it and properly taking up the lead. Tony knew he’d be a natural.

“I’m a little shocked that you never learned how to dance. Wasn’t that what people did back in your day? Listen to the radio, catch something on the silver screen, and dance?”

“Oh, sure. People danced loads, especially Bucky. It seemed like he’d be out every night. He’d try to get me to go with him and a couple of gals, but after the first few times I bungled my way through asking a girl to dance I stopped. I knew I wasn’t much to look at, not like you or Bucky, and I didn’t want to trouble some girl into showing me how, not when she probably didn’t want to dance with me in the first place.”

“That just isn’t right. We’ve got to make up for lost time! How about I show you the lindy hop? That’s what people were dancing in your day, right?”

“Sometimes, but I’m not sure I can do all those fancy moves.”

“The basic step is a little tricky, but once you got that down, everything else is improv. We’re good enough at reading each other by now that we can pull it off no problem.”

“That’s in a fight, Tony.”

“Fighting, dancing, they aren’t that different. You just need to have a feel for what your partner is going to do.” Tony broke off the waltz and took a few steps back. “Dum-e, we’re going to show Steve the steps.”

Dum-e beeped in excitement and rolled right over to Tony, who took his claw in hand. “Watch closely, I’m going to be doing your part. Dum-e is mostly here so you can get a sense of the hold and the way your partner moves with you for this one.”

Slowly, so Steve could see, Tony worked through the basic steps, turning around the room with Dum-e. Tony smiled at his bot, a little proud he still remembered how to do this. Off to the side, U was watching jealously. After a couple of repetitions of the pattern, Tony swung out and took a bow.

“Now, you do it.”

Steve, who had been smiling until that point, looked like a deer in the headlights. Tony skipped over and took up Steve’s hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Taking up the stance Tony showed him, Steve started doing the steps, Tony moving with him, but when it came time to cross his right foot behind his left, he stumbled.

“I know I’m breathtaking, but you’re paying too much attention to what I’m doing. Try it again.”

“This more complicated than the waltz.”

“You bet it is. Now get moving.”

This time Steve executed the steps perfectly, leading Tony around the floor with ease. He really was a frightfully quick to catch on. The real test would be when they sped up and danced to music.

“Friday, I’m in the mood for something classic; give us something we can really move to.”

[The music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CI-0E_jses) started up, Tony smiled at Friday’s sense of humor, and they really got moving. They span and twirled around the room, their moves getting more complicated as the song went on.

“See, all you needed was someone to show you the steps.”

Steve smiled, all goofy and happy. “There’s a lot to be said for having the right partner.”

“Where would you be without me?” Tony joked a little breathlessly.

“I honestly don’t know.”

Deciding to kick things up a notch and try something fun. He adjusted his grip so he was holding on to Steve’s forearm instead of his hand, then he dropped backwards. Steve caught on quickly and helped Tony pass through his legs and come up the other side, laughing all the while.

It was infectious and there was laughter in Steve’s voice when he said, “This is fun! I can see why Bucky went dancing all the time!”

“Regret missing out now?”

“Not really.” Steve grinned. “It’s enough that I’m doing it now with you.”

Tony stumbled and was sent tumbling into Steve. Clearly trapped between a desire to come forward and catch Tony and an unconscious tendency to match Tony’s movements, Steve also was thrown off balance. He just barely caught himself on Dum-e’s strut, causing the bot to beep in alarm.

As soon as they stabilized, Tony became aware of the way his body was pressed up against Steve. Tony was panting hard from the exertion and was probably flushed, judging by the heat in his cheeks. Steve hardly broke a sweat, yet he was trembling, frozen in place with an arm around Tony’s waist.

Not a word passed between them, Tony somehow unable to think of anything to say. The soft puffs of Steve’s breath against Tony’s face, the blue eyes gazing into his, the firm muscles supporting him, it all mesmerized him.

He barely noticed the music to switching over to [something slow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8jGrqHjRmg) and sweet. It was only when Dum-e swung his camera around to look in curiosity at the pair leaning against him that the trance broke.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love what’s going on here, but maybe not in front of the kids?”

“What?” Steve blinked confusedly.

Tony pushed away, just far enough to stand under his own power. “I’d hate to think of the effect that you having your wicked way with me would have on U and Dum-e. I’m trying to raise them right.”

Steve turned bright red. “I wasn’t—I didn’t—you’ve got to be kidding.”

“Of course I am,” Tony quipped. “It was a joke, Cap. Ease up.”

“Right,” Steve said, with perhaps a note of disappointment.

“I think I’ve had enough dancing for today.” Tony looked away, unwilling to make too much of Steve’s expression. “If you want to practice a bit more, I’m sure Dum-e would be up for it. You could probably even teach U how not to run over people’s feet, or whack them in the face, or push them into workbenches, or any of those bad habits he picked up from who knows where.”

“No offense to Dum-e or U, but they aren’t really who I want to dance with right now.”

Tony picked up some half-finished project from his desk and started fiddling with it. He was just imagining things, Steve wasn’t really suggesting what Tony thought he was suggesting. It just sounded like that because Tony had to go and make things weird.

“I don’t blame you. They aren’t the best dance partners, better than nothing, but I didn’t exactly make them for dancing.”

“That wasn’t really what I meant,” Steve said, from right behind Tony, close enough that Tony could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Tony whipped around. “What did you mean then? Get to the point, I have work to do.”

“I was thinking, if you wanted, maybe you could show me a few more dances sometime. We could get coffee or a drink afterwards.” Steve tentatively put his hand on Tony’s arm. “Maybe we could even get up to a few things you wouldn’t want the kids to see.”

Before he could think about it, Tony’s mouth was saying, “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tracklist:  
> Tchaikovsky's No. 6 Valse from Sleeping Beauty  
> Glenn Miller's In the Mood  
> Ella Fitzgerald's I'm Getting Sentimental Over You  
> That's what happens when you let a sassy AI chose your music.
> 
> For an example of the Lindy Hop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e62p_K4-Cvc


End file.
